The present disclosure relates to a resonant scanner for three-dimensional (3D) mapping. In particular, it relates to a small, lightweight articulating device that performs as a 3D Laser Detection and Ranging (LADAR) laser from a moving platform in a way that provides geolocation and takes advantage of mechanical resonance to amplify motion in the tilt axis.